


Assignments

by stillskies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By all rights, Percy should have gotten his own room as Head Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lyzzle).



> Originally posted 03-18-2006

By all means, Percy should have had his own room. The Head Boy and Head Girl were typically afforded their own quarters, given the fact that they had a significant amount of duties in comparison to Prefects, and they came and went at the oddest hours. Their own rooms, the Headmaster surmised, would give them that freedom without disturbing other occupants.

Oliver had been sure that Percy would accept the new room assignment, and had been pleasantly surprised when the red head had turned it down, succinctly stating that Oliver was accustomed to Percy's schedule, and would adjust accordingly.

Neither boy mentioned that, after seven years of rooming together, it was difficult to sleep without the other's presence.

...

It wasn't unusual to find Oliver lounging on Percy's bed after a devastating loss, just as it wasn't unusual to find Percy huddled under Oliver's comforter whenever he had a fight with the twins.

Of course, they had different approaches to handling the other in their dampened moods.

Percy, in an effort to cheer Oliver up, would quietly remove a worn and tattered copy of Twelfth Night from the small bookshelf adjacent to his desk, and perch next to his room mate, careful to be close yet unobtrusive lest he not be wanted. In a low voice, he would begin reading the now familiar lines, changing the character names to people they knew. He would smile as Oliver cuddled close, and by the end of Act I, the red head would be lying next to the brunette, one arm wrapped around the other boy while continuing to recite lines long memorized.

Oliver, on the other hand, would crawl under the covers and wrap his arms around Percy, gathering the slighter boy into his arms and drop a soft kiss into the soft red curls. He would listen quietly as Percy, in his own way, opened up about the fight, and tenderly wiped away the tears the Percy wouldn't cry as he promised to make the twins try a new exercise he hadn't quite worked the kinks out of yet.


End file.
